


Be Still My Beating Heart

by unicornscandraw



Series: Saucewood Shenanigans [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, hi this ship killed me, only a little bit though???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornscandraw/pseuds/unicornscandraw
Summary: It was Saturday, 1:30 am. Ryan, restless as usual, lazily slipped on his jacket and started to stuff his knives and a gun into his bag. Couldn’t go anywhere without those. He then walked into the bathroom to put his face paint on. To his surprise, he spotted someone walking out of the bathroom.‘Uh, who’s there?’ Ryan turned the light on to see a fully awake Alfredo Diaz.





	Be Still My Beating Heart

**Author's Note:**

> have you ever wanted a slow burn,,,,,but saucewood??? well buckle up hun, this is that
> 
> this fic took forever to write lmao

Ryan had a hard time dealing with emotions whenever he met someone cute. He was the kind of person who tried to never get his emotions to control his actions in most cases. But...that changed when Alfredo showed up.

 

Ryan had a habit of showing off to people he had affection towards, like how a cat tries to impress their owner by bringing dead animals back home. In heists, he’d always call Alfredo over to watch him do some crazy shit, just to try and impress him. A lot of times, Ryan would ask Geoff if there was any way to get him to join him on heists more. He always said he just thought Alfredo was great at shooting a gun and thought they would be a good team, but his intentions were _always_ to show off and make his hideous attempt at flirting, which was just showing off.

 

Ryan hated having no control over his feelings with Alfredo around. It was unnatural to him - out of place.

 

He needed a way to get his mind off shit.

 

Ryan didn’t sleep until early hours most days, usually opting for a late night stroll to take his mind off stuff or just a view of the city on a rooftop to put him at ease from all the other crazy shit going on. Some nights if he was extra pissed off by something, he’d just go steal something or just straight up kill someone, just out of a bad mood. The brisk Los Santos wind put his mind at ease for some reason. It was like meditation in a way. For a crazy person, some might say.

 

It became routine, steal somebody’s purse or life at 2 am and then sit on top of a rooftop and overlook the city. When he came back he usually fell asleep right away, so in his mind, it was working just fine.

 

This time was no different. It was Saturday, 1:30 am. Ryan, restless as usual, lazily slipped on his jacket and started to stuff his knives and a gun into his bag. Couldn’t go anywhere without those. He then walked into the bathroom to put his face paint on. To his surprise, he spotted someone walking out of the bathroom.

 

‘Uh, who’s there?’ Ryan turned the light on to see a fully awake Alfredo Diaz.

 

‘Oh, hey Ryan.’ Alfredo yawned and stretched his arms over his head, pulling up his shirt and revealing a bit of his tummy which Ryan noticed he was staring at. A lot. ‘What are you doing up so late?’

 

‘I could ask you the same.’ Alfredo smirked, walking over to the coffee machine. He pulled out a mug and started making the coffee.

 

_‘Very_ smart, Haywood. Well, I just find it hard to sleep most nights. Insomnia’s a bitch.’ The coffee poured into Alfredo’s mug and he looked over at Ryan, who was now making himself comfortable on the couch. ‘Do you want some coffee?’ Ryan nodded, laying down.

 

Alfredo came with the two mugs in his hand, handing one to Ryan as he sat at the foot of the couch. Ryan smiled. ‘Thanks, Fredo.’

 

‘No problem.’ They both quietly started to drink coffee, as if it was a normal thing to do so late at night. ‘Hey uh, Ryan...are you going anywhere? I can see your knives in your bag.’ Ryan shrugged.

 

‘I need to go out and just...do something, ya know? Need to get my mind off some stuff.’ Alfredo nodded.

 

‘Yeah, I get it. Are you going for a stroll or are you gonna kill someone?’

 

‘Maybe _*both.’*_

 

‘I figured.’

 

Alfredo gave that smile that made Ryan’s heart melt and walked over to the kitchen counter to get Ryan’s mask that he left there.

 

‘Here’s your mask...don’t you need to do your facepaint too?’

 

‘Well yeah...but I’m lazy.’ Ryan shrugged. ‘I guess I’ll go do it then.’ Alfredo chuckled.

 

‘If you’re too lazy to do it, I could always help?’ Ryan looked up, the bathroom light reflecting onto Alfredo’s face, and held his breath. Alfredo had just...asked him if it’s okay for him to do his face paint.

 

‘Of course. I-I mean, you can, Alfredo.’ Alfredo gave that smile again, and Ryan was convinced that Alfredo Diaz was definitely going to be the death of him.

 

Ryan took a chair from the living room into the bathroom and set it up so his face was right in front of the mirror. Alfredo walked in, smirking.

 

‘What’s so funny, Alfredo?’

 

‘Oh, nothing, you just look nice.’ Ryan shut his mouth immediately, trying to process what just happened. He was so fucked. He only managed to mumble out a _‘Thanks…’_

 

‘Jeeze! I never really realised how long your hair is. I don’t have anything to tie it into a bun with. Hold on…’ Alfredo reached into his pocket and, to Ryan’s surprise, tied it up with a fucking pencil.

 

‘You...know you could have asked me for a hair tie? I have plenty of those? Why the fuck would you ever use a pencil to put my hair in a bun?’ Alfredo pouted, fixing up Ryan’s hair a little more.

 

_‘Ryyyyannnnnn!_ This was supposed to be cute...it’s quirky and likeable in a way. Don’t you dare take it out, this is a gift from me!’ Ryan looked at his reflection in the mirror once again, spotting the pencil sticking out from his hair and the pouty look on Alfredo’s face. He couldn't deny it. It was pretty fucking cute.

 

And with that, Alfredo started to apply the face paint. Ryan was surprised by how gentle he was and was impressed by how easily he had applied the colours to his face. He was...always more careful with Ryan. Always a little more warm towards him.

 

'Taadaa, bitch!' Alfredo grinned at his handiwork, clearly impressing himself with how well he had replicated how Ryan applies it. Ryan moved his face around, looking at every angle of the paint on his cheeks and forehead.

 

'You did an amazing job. Thanks, Fredo.' Ryan put the mask on his face to complete his look and grabbed his jacket as he walked out the bathroom, grabbing his bag when he reached the door. He was just about to step out when...

 

'Wait! I'm coming with you.' Ryan turned around, raising an eyebrow.

 

'You need to get your mind off stuff?' Alfredo reached for his gun that was resting on the dining table.

 

'Yeah. Let's go fuck something up, I need the relief.' Ryan felt kinda relieved that someone else could relate to needing to commit a crime to feel better. He was glad that someone was Alfredo.

 

...And he couldn't deny Alfredo looked pretty hot holding a gun.

 

\---

 

So the plan was fairly simple- they just wanted to rob a jewellery shop. With a crew as big as theirs, just breaking into a jewellery shop and stealing thousands of dollars worth of expensive gifts was just a fun little distraction, equivalent to a kid stealing a cookie from a cookie jar on a high shelf. It was child's play. Ryan decided it was best for him to drive because Alfredo is definitely not the best at driving at high speeds. If the cops caught them Ryan would drive while Alfredo shot them to keep them off their tail. Easy peasy.

 

'...What kind of necklaces are your favourite, Fredo?' Ryan was driving relatively casually to the shop, just wanting to talk a little before they started the mini heist. Fredo hummed in thought, before finally clapping his hands together.

 

'I've always wanted to have a Ten Carat necklace! You know, the diamond ones with pretty unique patterns. I don’t know why but I’ve always wanted one...maybe because before I came to Los Santos I’d never come close to owning anything with diamonds. Anyways...why do you ask?’ Ryan put his eyes back on the road, smirking a little.

 

‘I mean...we are going to steal some shit. I was just curious. If they have one there, I’ll get it for you.’  Fredo smiled and fanned himself dramatically.

 

‘Oh be still my beating heart, The Vagabond is getting me a diamond necklace. Someone tell me I’m dreaming.’ Alfredo purred that out, which made Ryan very glad he was wearing face paint because he was definitely going red under it.

 

Alfredo cheekily grabbed Ryan’s mask of his face, closing inspecting his face.

 

‘Jesus, Fredo! I’m fucking driving, what to do you want?’

 

Alfredo snorted and leaned back in his chair, satisfied.

 

‘I wanted to see if I made you blush. Even when it’s dark out and you’ve got face paint on it’s still obvious.’ he laughed. ‘Even the big scary Vagabond is cute, aww.’

 

‘D-don’t call me cute, fucker.’ Alfredo laughed again, clearly pleased with himself.

 

Was Alfredo being...flirty? I mean, Alfredo always joked around with everyone in the crew, it was common for him to make flirty jokes that didn’t lead anywhere and were just for fun. So when Alfredo made flirty jokes to Ryan...he always took it as that. Just a joke. Besides,  all Ryan could think about is why would anyone as handsome and amazing as Alfredo ever bother with someone like him.

 

After a long time spent talking, they finally pulled up behind the building, parking the car off to the side. Alfredo chucked Ryan’s mask at his face, laughing, before putting on his own.

 

‘I’ll take the camera’s and alarm out. You get all the shit inside, mmkay?’

 

‘Sounds good.’ Ryan slipped his gun into his pocket, just in case. He went out front, ready to break in as soon as Alfredo gave the signal. He was surprised that he even knew how to crack security alarms. ‘I didn’t know you knew how to crack into the alarm, by the way.’

 

‘Oh, yeah, haha. Matt taught me some tricks. Aaaaand on that note, go now, shit is open, you have a minute!’ Ryan immediately kicked the glass door in his way down, shards spewing onto the street ahead. Ryan used his gun to crack open the glass containers for the many earrings and rings all throughout the shop. But Ryan was looking for that necklace. He wasn’t leaving till he found it. Alfredo stepped in to see what was taking him so long.

 

‘Ryan, you need to get the fuck out. You have 30 seconds left and-’

 

‘I’m not leaving until I find you a necklace.’ Alfredo took a sharp inhale of breath, realising what Ryan was doing.

 

‘Why the fuck do you need to get the necklace I want?! Listen, the cops are gonna be up our butts and we can’t afford to-’

 

The alarm, right on schedule.

 

Over the sounds of the alarm system, Ryan screamed out.

 

‘It’s because I need to prove myself to you! I’m not good enough...’

 

‘Ryan? Are you okay?

 

Alfredo placed his hand on the other’s shoulder. The alarms blaring filled the silence but Ryan was still looking away, not wanting to make eye contact. He picked up the necklace he needed and grabbed Alfredo’s hand, looking him in the eyes once again.

 

‘You, me, car, now.’ Alfredo nodded and Ryan ran swiftly to the car. As soon as Alfredo got in, Ryan slammed on the gas and drove as quickly as possible.

 

\---

 

After they finally escaped to a dark alleyway, the tension in the air surrounding them was heavy. Ryan felt really weak for revealing how he felt about himself in the midst of a heist. He had always put people he liked on a pedestal, mostly because he could never see _himself_ on the pedestal. There was always the constant voice inside him, telling him he wasn’t good enough for whoever he liked. But...he still wanted to apologise to Alfredo.

They were both standing in a thin alleyway with little space between them as they were still catching their breath from escaping from the cops. Ryan looked down to Alfredo, who was still checking to see if someone had followed them. He took a deep breath.

 

‘Listen, Alfredo...I’m really sorry about what happened during the heist. I’m sorry I told about...how I feel about myself. I don’t usually tell people about that. I’m sorry if it annoyed you or anything.’ Alfredo immediately took Ryan’s hand and looked him in the eyes.

 

‘The only thing that annoys me is that you think you need to prove yourself to me. I like you just the way you are.’ He looked out to the dimly lit streets. ‘Listen, I know I said I wanted a necklace, but you’re more important to me than some damn necklace. So next time the alarm is about to go off, just fucking leave it.’

 

Ryan nodded, then reaching for something in his bag.

 

‘Noted. But, hey, at least now I get to give my sauce boy his necklace.’ He went closer to Alfredo to apply the necklace, but out of the corner of his eye spotted Alfredo going red over having Ryan so close to his neck. After Ryan put it on, he looked up and locked eyes with Ryan. Yet again, his mask concealed his blush.  
  
But seconds after that thought, he saw Alfredo pull the mask off his face and then throw it down onto the ground next to them. Ryan moved to put a hand on Alfredo’s hip, watching him through heavy-lidded eyes. His mind rushed, _was it too early for this? Was he doing the right thing? Was he-_   
  
The lips connected with his and he got the message, it was totally okay. He pressed harder, his mouth fitting into Alfredo’s like a puzzle piece. He then went to pick Alfredo up and rest him on his hips, mumbling a little against his mouth. He then pulled away, connecting their foreheads together.   
  
‘So uh...I guess you liked the necklace?’   
  
Alfredo laughed out loud, that giggle that Ryan fell in love with.   
  
‘Yeah, but I like your kisses much more.’   
  
‘You must have, you have face paint all over you.’   
  
‘Oh yeah? Well, maybe I should get a little more all over my neck.’

Ryan, obedient as ever, placed quick kisses to his neck which made Alfredo giggle.  
  
‘You’re so cute.’ Ryan mumbled against his skin.

  
‘Thanks, Ryebread. Let’s get back home, I wanna cuddle the fuck out of you as I fall asleep the moment I get home.’   
  
Ryan didn’t need to be told twice. He shuffled Alfredo around so he was holding him bridal style and placed a kiss on his forehead.   
  
‘I’ll get us home as soon as I can.’   
  


**Author's Note:**

> check out my main blog on tumblr: unicornscandraw
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed this !! ;w;


End file.
